dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Aydan Dane
Aydan Dane Roleplayed by Bond_em7 History Early History Aydan Christopher Dane was born on October 10th, 2012 to a Muggle man, and a witch. He is the youngest of four-- his older brother Kade who's graduated, and his older sisters Aubree and Eleanore are at Hogwarts with him. Growing up the youngest, Aydan realized that the way to get attention was to infuriate his siblings, and has taken to pranking as his method of choice. He's only looking for a bit of a rise, because it's fun for him to annoy. He thinks it's a hoot! He doesn't hold any resentment towards his siblings, he just finds it hilarious to make them mad. Aydan grew up with a relatively normal childhood, but the three years he spent at home, without siblings was actually pretty lonely. Pranking his parents wasn't nearly as entertaining as pranking his sisters. When he was eight (Ele's first year), he managed to turn his mother's hair blue by mistake (and he'll never forget that day as long as he lives). Three years later, on his birthday, his Hogwarts letter arrived in the mail, and he couldn't be more excited to start at Hogwarts. Hogwarts History While at Hogwarts, Aydan quickly found himself more interested in making friends and playing Quidditch, than in school work. He frequently doodled around the edges of his notebook, instead of listening. He befriended Twyla Griffin, the Headmistress' daughter, as well as Malia Sakellarios-Willow, a friend from the Quidditch team. Twyla was different, but easily one of Aydan's best friends. In Aydan's third year, he also befriended Jenelle Mitchell-Anderson. In Aydan's fourth year, he started to develop feelings for Twyla, but when he told her... everything went a bit... haywire. It turns out she didn't reciprocate his feelings. And after that... Twyla kind of disappeared, leaving Aydan feeling very lost. His friendship with Jenelle also hit a bump when Jenelle revealed to Aydan that she struggled with depression-- a disorder that Aydan's happy-go-lucky self couldn't really grasp. He said some stupid things... but eventually that relationship found its way back on track. After nearly losing Jenelle (and his sister, Elle) to the Scrofungulus Epidemic, Aydan confessed his feelings to Jenelle just before the start of their fifth year, and the teenagers started dating. And kept dating. Over his last few years at Hogwarts, Aydan transitioned from Beater (which he was miserable at) to Seeker (which he was better with), and eventually became co-captain for Gryffindor in his seventh year-- the same year Jenelle became Head Girl (because who wouldn't give Head Girl to the student who'd just won the Triwizard Tournament the year before). To celebrate Valentine's Day that year, Aydan got a hotel room for him and Jenelle. Their son was conceived that night. Post-Hogwarts With Jenelle due just a few months following their graduation, Aydan took a job at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, a job that he'd managed to get due to good grades in Defense Against the Dark Arts, a knack for Charms (and Transfiguration, when he tried) and a solid appreciation for the merchandise that he'd never grow out of. Jenelle got a job with the Ministry, and on October 17, 2030 Felix Maverick Dane came into the world. Not long after, Aydan proposed to Jenelle. The couple is still working out the details of their wedding, trying to determine when the right time to get married is. Personality Aydan, the youngest of four, is quite the jokester and prankster. He loves joking and pranking in good fun, and thoroughly enjoys tormenting his siblings, particularly his older sisters, Aubree and Eleanore. To Aydan, everything is a joke, and he never really takes anything seriously. He's highly extroverted, and loves to be around people, and is generally the life of the party. He does love his siblings, but he finds that tormenting them is more fun than... cuddling or something. He's an easy-going guy, who's just looking for some laughs and a good time... but academics aren't always his favorite thing. Appearance Brown hair and brown eyes like his sister. Perhaps it's yet another sign of his mischievousness, but his eyes are always full of fun, and a smile easily spreads across his face. His face claim is Adam Scott. Trivia *Aydan means "Warm, little fire." *Christopher means "Christ-bearer." *His Myers-Briggs type is ESFP. Category:Dogwood Wand Category:Salamander Wand Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:October Birthday Category:Right Handed Category:Wizard Category:Half-Blood Category:ESFP Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Adult Character Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Gryffindor Alumni Category:Married Characters Category:Shop Keeper Category:Bondem7's chars Category:Dane Family